Necromancer
Description The necromancer is a strong magician from the faction Baronies of Acheron (the undead, or emblem Ram) whose main function is to add numbers to your ranks in the form of minions, and wreck havoc on your opponents by cursing them or even blowing up your own units for AoE damage, he can also heal other Living-Dead, but if unsuccesful, he will damage them. Finally there is a large damage nuke spell called Wave of Death. He is weak in melee and will die quickly when engaged one-on-one, also very susceptible to ranged attacks. Keep him safe and use him wisely to block off melee-ers by summoning your minions in a way that the path towards the necromancer is blocked. In-game description: "The Necromancers play a pivotal role in any Living-Dead army. Their ungodly magic ensures vast hordes for the Ram and punishes the impudent who oppose their dark schemes." Lore It goes here General unit strategy The necromancer is a core unit in any good living-dead army. When played well he is very hard to kill and can do alot of damage. With basically infinite units (2 summons (Morbid Puppet) at any time per necro) there is a lot of strategy to the Necromancer. By blocking off pathways or narrow entrances with your minions you can dish out basically free damage. Use it to get enemy ranged units Engaged and forced to attack your minion, or block off wounded allies to prevent further harm. When specced full offense in the talent tree and another necromancer around the amount of damage the Necromancer can do is rather scary. Damage of 25+ is not rare. For a mana cost of 5 you can cast Wave of Death at level 4 or higher. With friendly units around you the damage on this skill can go up to ridiculous amounts and can probably one-shot units. At level 1 and 2 the Necromancer is rather useless. With a maximum mana pool of 4 there is not alot he can do, he only regenerates 2 mana/turn at this level. At level 3 or higher he becomes interesting and fun to play. His maximum mana reaches 9 and with the Recovery talent he regenerates 4 mana every turn, enough to resummon your puppets every turn. Make sure you stock up the mana if you don't need to resummon your puppets. There are some deadly combo's that can be pulled off by running or summoning a minion in a enemy line up and blowing it up. With 9 mana you can blow up 2 minions and still resummon another. Make sure you use your minions action point before you blow it up, though! Unless it is on low health and will not survive a retaliation attack. A level 5 necromancer has access to a maximum mana pool of 12, therefore allowing him to cast two Wave of Deaths and summon a minion in one turn! (when saved up, of course). The range on the skill is a whooping 8 hexagons and it's damage is devastating as listed earlier. You can basically cast it 1/3 of the map away from you opponent, as long as you have line of sight, or not (if specced for it). A different way to spec the Necromancer is with the healing skill, Respite of the Dead, and as third talent Mastery of the Arcana to reduce it's fail chances. The skill allows you to heal a Living-Dead character for 10 and keep your units fighting alot longer than they usually would. All-in-all it is a very versatile character with a lot of options suited for any army role, be it healer, nuker or as a defensive support.